


When I'm with you, I feel complete

by zwobbly



Series: k/da shorts [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff, NO ONE IMPORTANT THOUGH, ahri is a sad sad bitch, some people die, theyre poly sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwobbly/pseuds/zwobbly
Summary: She'd been in and out of plenty of relationships and even marriages, but Ahri never felt like it was enough. The gaping hole in her heart longed to be filled, and Ahri thought it might be empty forever.(a valentine's day fic)
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: k/da shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061663
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	When I'm with you, I feel complete

**Author's Note:**

> idk why it says “part 7 of kda shorts” because it’s literally not. it should be part 4 but idk how to fix it so whatever i guess
> 
> —
> 
> my ahri obsession is still going strong yall
> 
> yes this is a valentines day fic even if it doesnt seem like it for... a long time. 
> 
> im still so bad at writing summaries someone please help me
> 
> and ik this story seems kinda fast paced and it jumps around a lot, but it’ll make sense as you go (hopefully). I tried not to make it too jumpy so i hope that it flows decently. :)
> 
> enjoy!

It was summer when she found Evelynn. 

She spoke in a language Ahri wasn’t familiar with, stared at her cluelessly as she talked. The woman’s presence was unnerving and, frankly, Ahri was a little scared. The fox knew she had traveled far from her home, but she didn’t know how far she’d gone or where she ended up. All she knew was that she was _hungry_ , and there were plenty of people around that would fix that. 

The woman before her stopped talking, finally realizing Ahri wasn’t understanding a word she was saying. The woman crossed her arms with a huff, looking down at the gumiho with a scrutinizing stare. 

“You’re in my territory,” She spat. 

Ahri’s ears perked, and she looked up from the still warm body below her. The dark haired woman was speaking Ahri’s language, or at least, a dialect of it. Surprised by the sudden switch in languages, the fox didn’t see the long snake-like appendages hovering behind the woman. 

Ahri stayed silent, still working to get the liver from this man’s body. Despite her intrigue, the fox was still hungry. And food always came first. 

The woman’s hair swayed slowly in the light breeze. It brushed against the bodice of her gown, nearly reaching her hips. Her expression was nothing short of _angry_ , and it snapped Ahri’s attention back to the present. 

As blood oozed out of the man’s abdomen, Ahri felt the hair on her neck stand up straight. The woman was clearly dangerous, if not for the extra limbs then the energy surrounding her said enough. 

The fox couldn’t put a finger on what exactly the woman was, but she could tell that it was sinister and dangerous. The air around her felt dead cold and suffocating. Ahri wasn’t sure she could be around her much longer. 

So, using the speed she had acquired from years of fighting for her food, Ahri snatched the liver from the dead man below her and ran. She could feel the stunning yet incredibly terrifying woman behind her, chasing her into the forest. The gumiho knew she was fast, but the woman seemed to have no trouble keeping up. 

She didn’t run for long before the being appeared before her, stopping Ahri in her tracks. Initially, she wanted to dart left and keep running, but the woman’s hands on her shoulders stopped her movement. 

“Don’t _ever_ step foot here again,” The dark haired woman threatened, her nose brushing against Ahri’s cheek. “or I’ll make those tails of yours into a rug for my living room,” There was a laugh, and then the woman was gone. 

The fox watched as shadows remained where the woman was, slowly fading into nothing. Ahri had heard of people like this. What did they call them? Ah, yes.

 _Demons_.

~~~~~

Ahri stayed in a house by a lake. It was pretty and she didn’t need to worry about anyone finding her there. Or at least that’s what she’d _hoped_. The house was in the middle of the woods, miles away from any city, yet that relentless demon still found her like it was nothing.

“This isn’t yours, is it?” The demon asked, waving a pointy finger around the room. 

“No,” Ahri answered back, keeping her distance from the demon. The woman sat on the stool next to the dining table with one leg gracefully crossed over the other. It was irritating. 

“Naughty, naughty,” The demon purred, a smile crossing her lips. “I thought you were a pushover, but I suppose I was wrong.” She brought a hand up to inspect her claws, her face void of any emotion. 

“Leave, demon,” Ahri growled. The fox felt threatened in her own home, well, stolen home, but it was still Ahri’s for the time being.

“I have a name, _gumiho_ ,” The woman sighed, dropping her hand. 

“I don’t care about your name, this is my house,” Ahri spat, her tails spreading out behind her. “Leave,” 

“How rude,” The demon huffed, standing up from the stool. “We haven’t seen each other in years and this is how you treat me?” She pouts. Ahri bared her teeth, not liking how close the demon was getting. 

“We are _not_ friends,” 

The woman smiled, and then she was gone. Ahri stepped back, unsure of where the demon would reappear. Before the fox could run, there was an arm around her waist and a lasher around her throat. She could still breathe, but the threat of being choked to death was still there.

“I told you to leave my territory,” The demon hummed. Her voice was low and smooth, and it sent a shiver down Ahri’s spine. 

“I did,” The fox replied, attempting to keep her voice even. It didn’t work. 

“You didn’t go very far,” The woman ran a sharp claw down the stripes on Ahri’s cheek, only leaving tiny scratches barely visible to the naked eye. “You’re dangerously close,” 

There was a pause. 

“I don’t like it,” The lasher around Ahri’s throat tightened. The fox barely had any time to react before the demon was in front of her, ready to pounce. 

Ahri threw out her foxfire, hoping the demon would back off. Predictably, she didn’t, and the demon’s expression darkened considerably. 

“Skank,” She muttered before sending a lasher straight through Ahri’s stomach. The fox looked up in disbelief, but she was met with only the wispy shadows she saw years earlier.

She gasped, glad she could breathe easily again, but the gaping hole in her stomach was going to be a problem. Blood was seeping into her clothes and spilling out onto the floor. That demon came into her home, insulted her, and left her with a horrible wound as a parting gift. 

It was rude and inconsiderate, to say the least. Ahri knew she should be furious, but as she laid on the floor with blood spilling out of her, she pondered why the demon left her alive at all.

~~~~~

“We meet again, little fox,”

The demon locked eyes with Ahri, a cocky smirk on her face. This time, Ahri found her, much to the demon’s surprise. The scent of blood led her to the back of a deserted building. Ahri was hungry, and she figured someone who was already injured would be an easy target. 

Though, she was not expecting to be standing face to face with that damn demon again. 

She was drenched in blood, and looked… different. Her usually pale white skin was a sickly gray, and her long dark hair was white with a magenta flame flickering above her forehead. She still looked wildly gorgeous, but also undoubtedly demonic. 

“What,” The demon spoke up after a moment, narrowing her gaze. “Hungry?” She asked, licking her claws clean. Ahri would’ve thought the action disgusting if she didn’t wish she was in the demon’s place, licking blood off her own hand. Without thinking, Ahri nodded slowly. 

The demon smirked, and held out the man’s heart. Despite everything in her that told her not to take it, Ahri reached out and grabbed the organ. She knew taking offerings from demons was a horrible idea, but she hadn’t eaten in days and there was food literally being handed to her. The organ wasn’t going to keep her full, but it would do for now, anyways. 

“I suppose we should introduce ourselves,” The demon sighed, leaning back on her hands. “We can’t keep meeting like this,” She joked, a smile coming to her lips. 

Ahri looked up from the heart, blood dripping down her chin and hands. She raised a brow, surprised at the demon’s change in attitude. Ahri still had the scar from the last time they met. 

“Why are you being nice to me?” The gumiho asked, staring up at the demon’s slitted golden eyes. They were much like her own, but somehow the woman’s were more alluring. 

“I like to play with my food,” She grinned. Ahri’s expression didn’t change. She expected nothing less from a demon. 

“That’s not fair,” Ahri simply mumbled, finishing off the organ. She knew the demon could overpower her easily, so she had little chance of survival if she really wanted her dead. But, Ahri figured that if this demon was going to kill her anyway, she might as well make the most of it. 

“I’m Ahri,” She finally said, wiping the blood from her mouth. The demon smirked. 

“Evelynn,”

~~~~~

Evelynn never did kill her.

Ahri waited around for a while, assuming her demise was just around the corner. But years and years past, and she was still breathing. The two hunted together, getting the absolute most out of their victims. Ahri had never felt so satisfied. She quickly became drunk on other people’s memories and emotions and almost lost herself a few times. Evelynn always pulled her back. 

Despite the odds, the two always had each other’s back. It was nice to have someone to rely on, but Ahri wasn’t sure Evelynn felt quite the same. She was so capable, she didn’t need anyone. As much as Ahri liked to believe she was the same way, she knew that she would be nothing more than a rotting corpse by now if not for the demon. She had saved her on multiple occasions, and the fox didn’t know how she could ever repay the favor. 

“Ahri, dear,” The demon called. They were staying in a stolen house in the town. It was risky, both were painfully aware of that, but it granted easy access to food and shelter. 

Ahri was asleep on her bed, curled up in a thin blanket. Her ears twitched at the sound of the demon’s voice, but she merely stirred. 

“Ahri, we have to go,” Evelynn explained, voice low as she crouched down next to the bed. Ahri turned and faced her, eyes still half lidded. 

“What?” 

“They know what we've done,” The demon whispered, brushing a strand of hair away from the fox’s face. “We have to leave, now.” 

“Oh,” Ahri had liked the town. It wasn’t too loud and they had good beer. She would miss it. Evelynn threw a bag over her shoulder and waited for Ahri to get up. The fox rubbed her eyes and stood up from the bed, wrapping her arms around the demon. 

With help from Evelynn, the gumiho got all of her important belongings into one bag and they left through the back door. Ahri could sense the tension among the people, but she was relieved to see no one was following them. She started humming absentmindedly. 

The night air felt good against Ahri’s skin, but it did nothing to relieve the blooming sadness she felt. She hated moving around so much. Of course, she understood why, but every time they packed up and left felt so heartbreaking. 

The fox felt so empty. She didn’t have anything, really. A few stones she’s had since she was a pup, a few pieces of jewelry she’d snagged over the years, and Evelynn. 

Evelynn stayed consistent while everything else changed.

~~~~~

“Evie,” Ahri whined, leaning her head back on the sofa near the fireplace. She had a wool blanket swaddled around her, but the cold air still sent shivers through her body. Evelynn sat in the rocking chair a few feet away, focused and working diligently on a new skirt. “ _Evie_ ,” Ahri repeated, this time with more urgency.

“Yes, love?” The demon finally replied, though she didn’t look up from the fabric. 

“Please come warm me up,” Finally, Evenlynn met her gaze. With one eyebrow raised, she lowered her needle. 

“I thought foxes didn’t get cold,” She replied, her tone as nonchalant as ever. Ahri let out a shaky sigh, still shivering in her blanket. The fire did little to warm her up. 

“Do I look like an animal to you?” Ahri retorted, her voice trembling as much as her body. 

“Yes,” 

“Please, Eve,” The gumiho pouted, curling up impossibly tighter. With a huff and some reluctance, Evelynn set her half finished skirt down and ambled over to the loveseat Ahri was on. 

The demon lifted the blanket, having to fight Ahri for it in the process, and slid under it gracefully. She pushed herself as close to Ahri as she could get and made sure the wool blanket wasn’t letting any cold air in. 

“Thank you,” Ahri breathed, closing her eyes. She could finally relax now that her shivering was subsiding. Instead of a vocal response, Evelynn placed a kiss on Ahri’s temple and brushed her hair out of her face. 

The demon hummed quietly as she felt the fox relax into her. She didn’t understand temperature, mostly because things like that never affected her. Of course, she could _feel_ when something was hot or cold, but neither of the extremes bothered her. 

Ahri seemed to be in a different boat. Evelynn figured that since foxes could withstand frigid temperatures, Ahri could too. But that didn’t seem to be the case, and this abnormally cold winter was certainly testing the poor girls limits. 

The demon watched as Ahri drifted off, finally feeling comfortable enough to do so. Evelynn felt a smile come to her lips. She liked that she was able to help the poor fox, even with something as small as cuddles. But she was unfamiliar with the feeling. Caring about someone else felt so _foreign_. 

Evelynn wasn’t sure if she liked it.

~~~~~

Ahri loved the summer.

There were colorful flowers everywhere and she liked the warmth of the sun on her face. Ahri sat by the river with a basket of food, waiting for her lover to come round. The sound of footsteps on the grass caught her attention and she turned to see a tall man approaching her. 

“Gorgeous as always, I see,” Ernest spoke, bringing a smile to Ahri’s face. “Good morning, my love,” Ahri gave the man a pleasant smile, but if she was being honest, she hated when he called her that. That was what Evelynn called her, and the phrase coming from anyone else didn’t evoke the same feeling. 

“Good morning, baby,” Ahri purred, patting the spot next to her. She opened up the basket and pulled out the food she had prepared. Some fruit, cheese, bread, and even a few little meat slices.

They kept a pleasant conversation, and Ahri thanked whatever god she could for blessing her with the acting skills to get through this picnic. Ernest was sweet and very gentlemanly, but he was awfully boring. Ahri figured could have better conversations with a toddler.

Ahri tuned out Ernest’s _thrilling_ tale and snacked on the meat she brought. Evelynn was far more interesting to talk to. Maybe it was because both of them were otherworldly, or maybe they’ve been alive for far too long already. Then it struck her. 

Why couldn’t she stop thinking about Evelynn? 

Ahri felt it was rude to think about the demon while on a date with someone else, but she couldn’t help it. The empty pit Ahri felt in her heart ached to be filled, and this man wasn’t satisfying that need. But that damn demon somehow made the aching bearable.

~~~~~

Only a few months after ending things with Ernest, Ahri met another girl, Nellie, who she enjoyed spending time with. Nellie was affectionate and caring, but she could tear down any man’s resolve with just a few words. Ahri loved that about her.

Nellie was young, absurdly smart, and very observant. Evelynn didn’t like to be around her for that very reason. She didn’t shy away from her demonic nature like Ahri did, but that didn’t mean she wanted to be exposed. It was a precaution. 

Of course, to the public, Nellie and her were simply close friends. But they knew it was more than that. Ahri had fun with her for a while. She thought maybe the numbness she felt would go away with Nellie around

It never did. 

“You’re never single anymore,” Evelynn said, not even bothering to look up from her book. Ahri was busy in their small shared kitchen making tea. There was a record playing quietly, filling the room with a pleasant stream of music. 

“What about it?” Ahri replied casually. 

“Why,” She wasn’t expecting that question to come out of Evelynn’s mouth. If anything, the fox was convinced the demon didn’t care about her love life. She had never shown any interest in it before. 

Ahri thought for a moment. She hardly ever thought about _why_ , it was just something she did. She liked having another person around who cared deeply for her, that was it, right?

“I don’t know,” Ahri mumbled, swirling the tea with a small spoon. Maybe it was because she never felt like a whole person without someone else. She knew it was bad, to need someone so desperately. But Ahri wasn’t sure how else to fill the void in her heart. 

“Come here,” The demon beckoned. The gumiho set down the spoon and looked over to Evelynn, one brow raised. 

“I’m busy,” 

“I don’t care,” Once a bitch, always a bitch, Ahri thought. Evelynn never changed. 

The fox left the tea cups on the counter, hoping they wouldn’t get cold, and made her way over to Evelynn. Ahri sat next to her on the couch and leaned against the armrest to face the other woman. 

“Tell me,” The demon sighed, gently laying her book on her lap. “Why?” 

Ahri pursed her lips, trying to find the right words. She could never hide anything from Evelynn. That damn demon always knew everything, it seemed. 

“I think,” Ahri started, looking down at her hands. “I think it’s because I feel so… so _incomplete_ , Eve.” She blurted out. “Having somebody else who cares about me makes me feel… better, I suppose.” 

The demon looked down and ran her slender fingers along the smooth cover of her novel. Then, she inhaled sharply before meeting her gaze with the fox’s again. 

“You have me,” She stated, plain and simple. “Am I not enough for you, Ahri?” The use of her name sent a chill down her spine. The demon didn’t sound hurt or angry, but Ahri could see it in her eyes. 

“You are,” The gumiho whispered, leaning closer. “You’re everything, Evelynn. I just-”

“You what,” The demon cut her off. Truthfully, Ahri didn’t know what to say. Evelynn had _always_ been there for her. For centuries, she taught her how to hide her fox features with her magic, new languages, how to cook, even if neither of them were really good at it. Ahri’s eyes became misty and she quickly wiped them with the back of her hands. They had been through so much together, how could she have been so blind? 

“You make,” Ahri whimpered, tears now rolling down her cheeks. “You make the aching bearable, Evie,” She cried, still trying futility to wipe her tears away. “My heart doesn’t hurt so bad when I’m with you,”

The demon smiled. It was small and barely there, but it was a smile. “You’re an ugly crier, you know,” 

“Oh, I hate you,” Ahri giggled. She wiped her tears away with her handkerchief, trying to salvage some of her dignity. They locked eyes again, both choosing to stay quiet for a moment. Even after being together for so long, Ahri never realized _just_ how gorgeous the demon was. It made her heart flutter. She was flawless. 

Ahri wanted to say it, to tell the demon how beautiful she was, but when Evelynn’s full lips pressed gently against hers, all her thoughts melted away. 

They stayed like that for a second, simply enjoying the moment before Evelynn pulled away. Ahri felt dazed. The kiss was unlike any other she’d had before, and she loved it. 

“Better?”

“Yes,”

~~~~~

“That ring doesn’t suit you,” The demon sighed, examining the massive diamond ring on Ahri’s finger. If Ahri was being honest, she didn’t like it either, but money was money.

“Oh well,” Ahri sat on Evelynn’s bed, nearly taking up the entire thing with her massive dress. . “It’s only for a few years, then I’m all yours again,” The fox smiled, pressing her forehead against the demon’s. 

“Who’s to say you’re not already mine?” Evelynn purred, running her fingers along Ahri’s exposed shoulder. “That man’s painfully boring,” The demon pulled her face away from Ahri’s to roll her eyes. “Why’d you pick him anyway?” 

“He’s rich and stupid,” Ahri sighed, laying back on the bed. “What more could I ask for,” 

The fox moved into her husband’s house, enjoying all the new dresses and jewelry she was able to buy. Her and Evelynn had money of course, but a lot of it was in valuables rather than currency. It was hard to exchange without fabricating an entire story of how they found such an irreplaceable item in the first place. 

Ahri’s husband was practically dripping with money. He owned a factory and a lot of land, he even had a maid called Anne in the house. She was sweet and always made Ahri’s tea just how she liked it. Perfect, every time. 

Her husband had his moments though. He would shout and even throw things. Ahri pitied the poor maid who had to clean up his messes. The fox would help sometimes, too. 

However, Ahri drew the line when he got physical. He got angry one night and slapped her across the cheek with all the force of a train. She wasn’t shocked, but she needed to put him in his place. She snuck out that night and quickly ran to Evelynn, her saving grace. 

“He hit me,” Ahri simply said, eyes a little misty. Evelynn didn’t even reply, she only narrowed her gaze and slipped some shoes on. They walked down the street together, hand in hand, back to Ahri’s house. 

When they arrived, the man was sitting on the couch with a cigar between his lips. He looked smug for a moment, until he met Evelynn’s glare. He put his cigar out, seeming ready to talk his way out of trouble like he always did. 

Ahri watched as Evelynn’s lashers came out, ready to hurt, to _kill_. The man screamed as the demon ripped through him. Of course, Anne came downstairs to see what all the noise was. Ahri stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the horrific sight. 

“Go back to sleep,” Ahri shushed and tucked a strand of the girl's hair behind her ear. “Everything’s fine,” The maid knew everything was, in fact, not fine, but she went back upstairs anyway, pale and shaky. 

When Ahri turned back around, her husband, or rather ex-husband, was already dead, with a disappointed Evelynn standing over him. 

“What a wimp, he didn’t even last 10 minutes.” The demon lamented, licking his blood off her claws. 

The next morning, Ahri visited a good friend of hers and asked if they could use a maid. They agreed and promised to treat her well. It was the least she could do for Anne.

~~~~~

Ahri loved to sing.

She was usually humming something throughout the day, but making a _career_ out of it seemed like a dream. Evelynn taught her the basics of piano, since she knows everything, apparently, and Ahri even picked up the guitar. It was fun and the fox loved every second of it. 

After posting a few covers and original songs online, a record label offered to sign her. Of course, Ahri agreed in a heartbeat, excited to share her music with more people. 

It was fun at first, but everything quickly started to feel so draining. Ahri hated waking up so early for singing lessons and dance practice. Her coaches made her feel like she wasn’t good enough, like she was only popular because of her looks. The gumiho cried more than she ever had in her life during those years. 

She wasn’t allowed to write her own music, she wasn’t allowed to eat the food she liked, she wasn’t allowed to manage her own social media accounts. It was torture. Evelynn didn’t live with her anymore, either. The fox had to move closer to the studio, and the tiny apartment her agency provided her wouldn’t fit the both of them. 

“I can’t do it anymore, Evie,” Ahri cried over the phone. She sat on the floor with her back to the small couch in her living room. Her makeup was a mess and her hair hadn't been washed in days, she felt disgusting. 

“Then don’t,” The demon replied, straightforward as always. “You’re better than this, Ahri. They don’t care about you.” 

Ahri let more hot tears slip past her cheeks. She knew Evelynn was right, but she couldn’t just _quit_. She had come this far, she couldn’t throw it all away now. 

“I love you, Eve,” Ahri whimpered, wiping a tear from her cheek using her sleeve. 

“Ahri-” The fox hung up the phone and gently tossed it a few feet away from her. She had never felt so lost before. She always loved music, but this wasn’t what she wanted. If she quit, she wouldn’t know where to go or how to put herself out there. If she stayed, she would remain miserable until the music industry finally got sick of her. 

She cried until there were no more tears left. She hadn’t had any water for most of the day, and she skipped eating too. The fox knew it was bad, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She didn’t really care about anything anymore. 

Slowly, she sat up, ignoring the black dots in the corner of her vision, and stumbled over to the bathroom. She stared at her reflection, hating everything she saw. The mascara running down her cheeks, her beach blonde hair, the stupid drawn-on heart on her cheek that had mostly rubbed off at this point. 

The mirror shattered before Ahri realized she’d punched it in the first place. Shards of glass covered the bathroom floor, slicing Ahri’s feet as she stepped back. Blood oozed from multiple spots on her hand and on her arm. 

She didn’t care about the mirror, she hated it anyway, but what would her agency think? Would they fire her? Try to cover it up? She would have scars for a while, and her agency didn’t want visible marks on her body. 

Then, there was a knock at the door. 

The fox froze, scared out of her mind about who was on the other side. She heard a muffled voice, but she couldn’t make out who it was or what they were saying. She barely heard the door open over her pounding heartbeat in her ears. Of course, she was careless enough to leave the front door unlocked. 

“Ahri?” It was Evelynn. Ahri didn’t move until the demon was standing outside the bathroom door with shock written all over her face. “Oh, Ahri,” She gasped, looking down at the shattered glass littering the floor. 

“I’m sorry,” Ahri cried, tears welling up in her eyes again. She took a step forward, but stopped when she felt more shards slice into her foot. 

“Stop,” Evelynn held out her hands to stop the fox from moving closer. “I’ll get you out of there, love,” This time, Evelynn stepped forward. She reached under Ahri’s back and legs and hoisted her up with ease. 

“I’m sorry, Eve,” Ahri repeated, crying into the demon’s collarbone. Evelynn set them both down on Ahri’s couch and made sure the fox was comfortable on her lap. 

“Ahri, you have to quit,” She reasoned, her voice barely above a whisper. “They’re killing you,” The fox stayed quiet, watching the blood spill out of her hand. 

After a moment of silence, Evelynn carefully slid out from under the fox and stood up. Wordlessly, she walked into the small kitchen and grabbed a hand towel from below the sink. Ahri noticed the tiny cuts on the demon’s feet had already healed. Distantly, she wished she could heal like that too. 

Evelynn wiped away the blood and whatever glass was left from Ahri’s feet and then moved up to her hand. She wiped the blood from the smaller cuts away, and held the towel firmly on the deepest one. Ahri knew Evelynn wasn’t the best at medical care, but she was trying, and that was more than enough. 

The demon stood up again and went back into the kitchen, Ahri’s eyes trailing after her every step. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water and then set it down next to Ahri. 

“I’ll clean up the bathroom,” Evelynn explained, sliding her thumb along Ahri’s tear stained cheek. “You stay here and drink some water, ok?” Ahri nodded. 

She felt so helpless, laying there on the couch while Evelynn cleaned up her mess. It wasn’t _fair_. The demon was also in the music industry, and she wasn’t pushed around nearly as much. She didn’t put up with shit like Ahri did. Maybe that’s why Ahri was the one watching Evelynn succeed while she was still stuck singing someone else’s songs. 

When the fox stood on stage where thousands of people, excited to see _her_ , were watching, she felt so alive. The adoration of her fans was something she never got tired of. It even made that aching in her heart fade, if only for a little while. 

Soon enough, Evelynn came back. She sat down next to Ahri and scooped her into her lap again. The demon ran her fingers through the gumiho’s dirty hair and rubbed circles along her back. 

“Please, love,” The demon whispered after a moment. “Don’t ever do that again,” Ahri sniffed, feeling incredibly guilty for what she’d done. 

“I’m sorry,” She cried. “I’m sorry, Evie,” The fox pushed herself impossibly closer to the demon. “I won’t do it again, I’m sorry,” 

“Do you know how scared I was when you hung up the phone like that?” Evelynn said. The fox knew she wasn’t trying to make her feel guilty, but Ahri felt so, so guilty for it. “I love you, Ahri, I don’t ever want to see you hurt.” 

“I love you too, Evie,” Ahri replied, wiping a tear from her face. “Thank you,”

~~~~~

It was spring when she found Kai’Sa.

Ahri was sprawled out on her couch with a bowl of ice cream in her hands. She left her agency and felt like she had nothing. It was this, or working like a dog until she died, so she felt like she chose the better option, even if it felt like shit.

There was some dance show playing quietly on the TV. Ahri was only half watching it. Some of the dancers were good, and some were… average. There was one girl that caught Ahri’s eye, though. The fox only started paying attention halfway through her dance, but what she did see was outstanding. The girl danced with so much passion that Ahri even got emotional. 

She didn’t catch the girl’s name, but she hoped it would be said again. Ahri thought briefly that she wanted to collaborate with the dancer, but the thought was quickly pushed away. Who would want to work with the girl who broke her contracts and fell off the face of the Earth seemingly out of the blue? 

By the time Ahri finished her ice cream, they were announcing the winners of the show. Ahri watched, hoping the passionate dancer would be up there. The fox was slightly worried when the girl wasn’t called for 3rd or even 2nd place, but when they finally announced the winner, the girl lit up brighter than the city of Seoul at night. 

Kai’Sa. That was the girl’s name. 

Kai’Sa.

~~~~~

Ahri brought up the group idea to Evelynn over a lunch date. The fox hadn’t actually figured anything out herself, the whole thing was just a spark of inspiration. But Evelynn was excited that Ahri was finally feeling at least a little ready to step back out into the spotlight.

“Do you actually want to start a group?” The demon asked, sipping her pink lemonade. 

Ahri shrugged. “I don’t know, it sounds fun, but I’m not sure if it’s even possible,” 

“Sure it is,” Evelynn cut in. “I can tell you want to do it, and I know you can pull it off, love.” 

Ahri smiled, feeling confident again. She took a small bite of her food, thinking the idea over. Ahri was always a solo artist, but she loved the few collaborations she got to do. Being in a group would be a dream. 

“I want you in it, Evie,” Ahri smiled, looking up at the demon. “I want to work together with you,” Evelynn smirked, lifting her glass to her lips again. 

“Sounds perfect,”

~~~~~

It was autumn when she found Akali.

The girl was going viral and Ahri thought she was absolutely what they were looking for to complete their group. Ahri already talked to Evelynn about Kai’Sa, and the dancer was flying out a month from now. All they needed was someone to be that final puzzle piece for the group, and Akali seemed to be that piece.

Evelynn was not too happy about it, though. 

“What do you mean, Evie? She’s amazing!” Ahri exclaimed, holding her phone inches away from the demon’s face. 

“I never said she wasn’t _good_ , I just think she’s too inexperienced.” Evelynn pushed Ahri’s phone away from her face and went back to typing away at her own phone. “I doubt she knows anything about the industry.”

“She’ll learn, and that’s just her freestyle,” Ahri protested. “Imagine what she could do with our guidance,”

“You make us sound like babysitters,” 

“I do not!” Ahri lightly slapped the demon on the arm, earning her a glare. “If she’s that good already, she’ll be unlike anything else with us.” 

“You’re crazy,” Evelynn teased. 

“I want her, Eve,” Ahri sighed, leaning her head against the demon’s shoulder. “I don’t want her to be picked up by some shitty company and suffer like I did. She’s too talented for all of it to go to waste.” 

There was a pause. Evelynn stopped typing on her phone, hopefully to think it over. Finally, she let out a sigh and turned to face the fox. 

“Fine,”

~~~~~

POP/STARS was a huge success. It was bigger than any of them imagined and they started working on new music right away. It took a while, but they released an EP that also turned out to be a massive success. Ahri had never felt happier. She was creating music just like she’d wanted to do all those years ago, and now she had a family to do it with.

It was a few months after the release of the EP, and just another day in the KDA house. Ahri woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She got up, brushed her hair and teeth, and made her way downstairs.

“Good morning, bokkie,” The fox mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Good morning, Ahri,” Kai’Sa replied, flipping over a heart-shaped pancake . “Happy Valentine’s day,” The dancer added with a smile.

“What?” 

“It’s Valentine’s day,” Kai’Sa paused, turning to face the gumiho. “You didn’t know?” Ahri pondered over the date, placing a finger on her chin. 

“No…?” She said, walking over to Kai’Sa. “I guess I forgot.” The fox walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the dancer’s torso, snuggling into her warmth. “Those smell yummy,” Ahri mumbled into Kai’Sa’s back. 

“Thank you,” Kai’Sa leaned down and pressed a kiss to the fox’s forehead. “I made them with love,” 

“Unnie!” Ahri barely had any time to brace herself before Akali slammed into her, nearly knocking all three of them over. 

“Oh my god, Akali,” Ahri laughed, smoothing down the rapper’s wild hair. “You scared me,” 

“Happy Valentine’s day!” Akali smiled, still holding onto Ahri’s waist. 

“Happy Valentine’s day to you too, psycho.” 

“Pancakes are ready,” The dancer exclaimed, turning off the stove. “Let’s go eat.” 

Evelynn finally came downstairs too, and Ahri ran up to give the demon a kiss. 

“Happy Valentine’s day, Evie,” Ahri smiled, brushing her nose against Evelynn’s. 

“You’re full of shit,” The demon laughed. “I know you forgot,” 

“You’re such a meanie!” Ahri gasped dramatically, running over to steal a kiss from Kai’Sa. “Bokkie would never be mean to me,” Ahri stuck her tongue out towards Evelynn playfully. “Right?” The fox placed a small kiss on the dancer’s cheek for good measure. 

“I will if you don’t eat the breakfast I made you,” Kai’Sa answered, taking a bite of her own pancake. Ahri gasped and placed a hand to her chest. 

“I feel so betrayed,” The fox backed away from Kai’Sa slightly while the demon laughed from somewhere to her left. 

“I’ll never be mean to you, unnie,” Akali chimed in with a mouth full of food. 

“You bully me more than Evelynn sometimes, rouge,” Ahri replied flatly. Akali nearly choked on her food. 

“I was trying to be _nice_ ,” She scoffed. Ahri laughed and sat down in her seat. 

They all finished their breakfast without anyone getting hurt and Akali and Ahri helped clear the table. Once everything was cleaned up, Ahri relaxed on the couch with the rapper curled up at her waist. Evelynn sat on the other side of the fox, thumbing through her phone like she always did.

“Everyone cover your eyes,” Kai’Sa called from the kitchen behind them. “I have a surprise for all of you,” She said. Ahri could hear the smile in her voice. The gumiho wanted to protest since she didn’t have anything to give in return, but she knew the dancer loved to give and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Ahri heard Kai’Sa shuffling around before her footsteps stopped in front of the couch they were all on. 

“Ok, open,” The dancer said quietly. When Ahri removed her hands from her face, she saw Kai’Sa holding three little plates, each with red and pink cupcakes on them. 

“Bokkie, these look so good,” Akali exclaimed, sitting up so she could take the food without dropping it. Kai’Sa handed the rapper a cupcake with her name neatly written on it in red frosting. “Thank you, Kai’Sa!”

“Thank you, Kai’Sa dear,” Evelynn purred, gently accepting her plate. 

“Bokkie…” Ahri trailed off, holding onto her plate but not taking it from the dancer’s hands. “You’re too sweet, you know that?” Kai’Sa smiled, and pushed the plate closer to Ahri. The fox’s name was beautifully written on the cupcake, it even had a little heart to dot the ‘i’ in her name. 

Ahri finally took the plate into her lap. And then everything clicked into place. The aching in her heart was gone. It had _been_ gone for some time, and she only noticed now. Having three girls that she loved dearly finally made her feel complete. Ahri felt herself tear up at the realization. 

“Why are you crying?” Kai’Sa asked, placing her hand on Ahri’s. “You don’t have to feel bad for not getting me anything,” The dancer tried her best to calm the fox down, but Ahri knew she wasn’t crying because of that. 

“It’s not that, my dreamer,” Ahri whispered, gently leaning in for a kiss. “I love you,” She said after she pulled away. “And you,” She added, giving a kiss to Evelynn as well. “And you,” Ahri leaned in and snagged a kiss from Akali too. Ahri was happy, and she felt so incredibly loved. But most importantly, that void in her heart was gone.

Finally, after nearly a thousand years of being alive, she felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> basically just fuck men right
> 
> and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!! its ok if youre single (i am too) because you can always just raid the stores when all the candy is on sale. treat yourself, you deserve it <3
> 
> i really really hope that enjoyed this, it took me like a week to finish. and i hope you have really good weekend and a happy valentines day. Stay safe!!
> 
> ~~
> 
> i feel disgusting for doing this… but im gonna do it anyway. 
> 
> i have a twitter where i mostly just retweet and like kda stuff, occasionally ill try and post something. i don’t usually say about writing there because im terrified and way too insecure, but maybe one day ill post about it. 
> 
> (shameful self promo)


End file.
